Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communications and, more particularly, to a coexistence mechanism for collocated WLAN and WWAN communication devices.
When wireless devices are in close proximity to each other, communications from one wireless device may interfere with communications from the other wireless device. For example, when wireless wide area network (WWAN) devices (e.g., Long-Term Evolution (LTE) devices) and wireless local area network (WLAN) devices operate in close proximity to each other, some frequency bands used by WWAN devices may be too close to frequency bands used by WLAN devices, resulting in interference between the WLAN and the WWAN devices. For example, in a system having an LTE device located in close proximity to a WLAN device, some frequency bands used by the LTE device (e.g., LTE band 38 and LTE band 40) may be very close to WLAN frequency bands (e.g., the WLAN 2.4 GHz ISM band). Furthermore, the radio protocol of one wireless device can interfere with the radio protocol of the other wireless device.